


Inspired Cryptage Drabbles

by HelloHeadquarters



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloHeadquarters/pseuds/HelloHeadquarters
Summary: Short drabbles
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for luan_lee, for drawing a beautiful picture of one of my most favourite things.

"They are not meant for you. You will get a headache."

"I've already got a headache man, but I know you like it better when I call you Tae. Or sweetheart. Or 'Oh god, yes, more,'" Elliott replied, exaggerating the noises he tended to make in the throes of ecstacy.

Taejoon snatched his glasses from Elliott's hand. "You are so loud," he complained, kissing him afterwards to soften the blow.

"Never bothered you before," Elliott muttered. "Actually even heard you ask me to be louder once or twice, although to be fair it was more demanding than asking, but-"

Taejoon shoved him gently, a smirk on his face as the backs of Elliott's legs collided with the mattress and he fell down gracelessly.

"Do you have a point, Witt?" he asked, hands in his pockets as he looked over Elliott's prone form.

"I think I'm starting to get one, yeah," Elliott replied with a wink.

Taejoon looked to the ceiling in exasperation. "Don't you ever stop?" Taejoon asked.

"You want me to stop?" Elliott said coaxingly.

Taejoon knew when he was beat and moved on to the bed, straddling Elliott's hips. He was still holding the glasses in his hands.

"No," he said, leaning down to kiss him again.

He felt Elliott's hands come to rest on his sides and he straightened up. He sighed. "It's no good. I must know now."

"Know what?"

Taejoon gently unfolded the arms on his glasses. "How you look in them."

Elliott grinned and took them, still pinned beneath Taejoon as he slipped them on to his face. 

"What's the verdict?"

Taejoon swallowed thickly. His brain refused to form words and he was suddenly so very hot and aware of Elliott beneath him.

Elliott had always been the sexiest man Taejoon had ever seen, and he had been delighted to find that Elliott was more than capable of doing various kinds of sexy too. Suited and smart, soft and casual, completely bare ass naked and now, it seemed, the bookish librarian nerd vibe was speaking straight to Taejoon's crotch. 

"They look stupid, don't they?" Elliott said, reaching up and wrenching them from his face.

"Put them back on this instant or I will never touch you again," Taejoon growled, already moving Elliott's hand back with his own. 

Elliott obliged almost too quickly, vaguely confused but also suddenly very excited and interested in what might happen next. He lay beneath Taejoon, vision slightly blurred through the lenses, as Taejoon sat back a little on his legs and took in the view. 

Elliott waited anxiously beneath him.

"Alright," Taejoon said, getting to his feet. "Now take them off. You will get a headache."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For karu

For Elliott, it was enough just to be near Taejoon, and if things never went any further that would be ok, because he had spent the last month falling hard and fast for him and he had everything he could ever need.

What he wanted, though? Completely different story. He lost himself at night in fantasies when they would finally sleep together, when Taejoon would feel the same desperate urge as he did and let Elliott unmake him. He could wait. He could wait for the day even if it never came because he was completely gone now, absolutely devoted to Taejoon and he would never want to press him. 

But Elliott himself longed to worship him in the most base way, to take him to bed and undress him, to see every part of him and cherish it with words and touch.

Taejoon, though, well. It seemed he felt different. Never nervous or scared until their kissing turned to desperate touches, to Elliott testing the waters by dropping his hand low and seeking out Taejoon's most vital part. Then the hacker would pull away, would begin to stutter explanations and he would either leave or Elliott would stop, taking the other man in his arms and coaxing him to sleep, letting his lust for Taejoon take a back seat as he softly loved him instead. He didn't mind. But he wanted him.

Elliott had never wanted anyone else with such a fever. He had never wanted anything as much as he longed to see Taejoon fall to pieces beneath his hands, to see him shout and move and be shaken by a man who loved him more than anything. Elliott spent so much salt imagining the way Taejoon would look when he came.

But Taejoon wasn't just hesitant; he seemed afraid. Not unwilling, not by a long shot. Some nights they would spend hours locked together, and Elliott could not mistake the grind of his hips or the canted pant of his breath, but when he tried to go further, when he let his hands roam Taejoon would freeze beneath his touch and Elliott would stop, knowing there was a line he would never want to cross.

Taejoon would look nervous and far too much inside his own head, and Elliott would soothe whatever worried him with gentle kisses and envelope him in his arms. He had no desire to push him, but some small, needy part couldn't help but wonder what was making him hold back.

He found out one night as they lay side by side on his bed, an almost violent rain lashing the windows as he pressed teeth and lips to Taejoon's throat, relishing each gasp and accidental thrust against him like a gift.

"I've... I've never... not with another man," Taejoon breathed as Elliott worked at the button of his jeans. 

He drew his hand away and looked Taejoon in the eyes.

"Is that why... is that it?"

Taejoon cast his eyes downwards, but Elliott was not willing to let him feel smaller the the giant he was. 

"It's alright," he said gently, pressing kisses to the corner of Taejoon's mouth. "Let me take care of you."

Taejoon shifted but didn't say no, and when Elliott slipped his jeans past his hips he arched his back to allow him easier access. 

Encouraged, Elliott wrapped his fingers delicately around Taejoon's hardness, stroking him slowly and softly, pressing soft kisses to him and letting him feel the full force of his desire. If Taejoon was nervous, Elliott could at least understand that, but just letting him touch and feel how excited he made Taejoon really was more than enough. He didn't need anything wild, didn't need to be bent and shaped under Taejoon's hand because for Elliott, nothing made him more wanton than the idea that Taejoon wanted him.

His reward came in the soft sighs, the way Taejoon was unable to stop the desperate jerk of his hips into Elliott's touch, and he could feel himself stirring, longing for more but holding back. Nothing was more important than setting Taejoon at ease, of letting him know that this, right here, this precious intimacy, was everything Elliott wished for.

"Elliott," Taejoon spoke in a whisper, the mere hint of his name fuelled with passion and need. Elliott kissed him gently, picking up the pace with his hand because Taejoon needed this, needed _him_ , and that turned him on so badly he felt he might burst. 

So many hours wasted dancing around each other when they could have been _this_ , Elliott despaired, stroking Taejoon faster and faster. He watched with baited breath as Taejoon closed his eyes and hitched beneath his hand, felt the first pulse before it came and almost lost it all right there.

"Come on," he urged gently, knowing Taejoon was close to letting go. "Let me see you."

That seemed to be all it took, and Taejoon shuddered and moaned in his hand, coming against him as Elliott kissed him through his release, never wanting the sweet moment to end, never wanting Taejoon to come to his senses because right now, _right now_ , he was as beautiful as Elliott had ever seen him.

As Taejoon sighed softly and gently pulled away, Elliott fell deeper and deeper in love.

It didn't take long, however, for Taejoon to come crashing back to earth. 

"I'm... should I..?" he began nervously.

Elliott refused, just this once, to let him give in.

"Kiss me right now, like you mean it, and then I'm going to hold you until you fall asleep."

"But-"

"You heard me, Park," Elliott said with a soft sigh. "You really have no idea how amazing you are."

Taejoon hesitated, then pressed his lips to Elliott's, lust gone now with only softness behind, and it was so much. It was overwhelming.

Elliott was stupid when it came to love, but Taejoon was smart when it came to everything, and yet he had still chosen to fall in love with him. 

Elliott sighed against him. "Thank you," he murmured.

Taejoon pulled back just a little. "But I didn't-"

Elliott pressed a finger to his lips. "You have no idea how much you did."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Zavijah
> 
> Some pre relationship jealousy.

It was so damn loud. Taejoon sat surly and pissed off in his booth and hated how loud it was. He watched as Ajay knocked back a bright green shot encouraged by Octavio and wondered what the fuck he was even doing here.

Then he saw Elliott curl his fingers around the bar, the muscles in his arms flinching and remembered. Oh yes. That. 

He shifted in his seat and felt stupid. This little crush had crept up on him like so many things in his life. An unwanted complication, another reason to lament at the nightmare his life had become.

Because of course he hadn't meant to fall for Elliott, to let himself get wrapped up in feelings he could not entertain and yet here he was, in a place he could barely abide, just because it meant he could see him and be near him.

He knew Elliott did not see him the same way. Knew that he didn't make Elliott's head spin and his mouth water because Elliott was, as he always was, for everyone. He was sexy and charming and he knew it, and he lapped up surface adoration and shied away from anything deeper because what else could he need?

Taejoon wasn't an idiot. This would pass like all things did but for now it was pressing, a constant thing that made him happy and sad and frustrated all at once. He wanted to forget about Elliott. He also wanted to be the cute guy at the bar who Elliott was currently smiling at.

He hadn't even spoken to him yet. He didn't know how to do it without falling into the old line of belittling him to save face. Elliott's voice, his words, they sent shivers down Taejoon's spine even at their most nonsensical, and hurt all the more when they formed digs right back at him. He longed like Elliott must long to be praised, but unlike Elliott he cared about the source. The guy took his drink and Elliott shot him a quick round of finger guns and Taejoon hated this stranger so much.

He was on his feet before he knew it, wondering if perhaps enough of Elliott's flirting was residual and could maybe land somewhere near him. Pathetic and stupid and all he wanted as he crossed the floor towards him. It was hard to think of the greater good, of the mission he had in mind because for tonight there was nothing else to be done but wait and watch and want Elliott to flirt with him.

He hated flirting. He was bad at it and never noticed when it was directed at him, on the rare occasions when it was. He walked up to the bar and tried to smile. 

"Hey Cryppy, running low?"

Taejoon had learned long ago that he really was the one who always started it, who defaulted to barbs because he didn't know what else to say. Elliott came in soft and left angry, every time.

"What... what do you recommend?"

Not insulting and vaguely complimentary, in so much as Taejoon trusting anyone with any little thing could be. He placed a token of something like building bridges between them, too sick in his heart to be mean, to infatuated to deny his feelings any longer. It was almost less than nothing, but it was, at least, a start. 

Elliott seemed slightly taken aback, but soon rallied, as was his style. 

"Know a cocktail that will knock your socks off. Not allergic to coconut, are you?"

Taejoon shook his head unwilling to speak lest his mouth betray him and say hurtful things he hadn't meant for a long time.

Elliott seemed satisfied and turned away to fix his drink as a beautiful creature sidled up to the bar beside him and let out a low wolf whistle.

Almost as if he had been summoned, Elliott turned, rum bottle still in hand to see who had elicited such an action and clearly hoping it was him.

"Hey, Mirage," they purred, pressing themself against the edge of the bar. Taejoon rolled his eyes. Elliott was famous and this person was clearly a fan and therefore a dime a dozen. He wasn't worried.

He wasn't.

To see the way Elliott's face lit up at the sound of his moniker was almost obscene. To watch him transform and be Mirage for his fans just for the paltry adoration they gave him. Taejoon felt words and anger and jealousy building in his chest. It wasn't their turn. It was his.

Elliott almost haphazardly finished mixing his drink, placing it before him while his eyes were fixed on this simpering newcomer, and Taejoon might as well have not existed. He curled his fingers tightly around the glass and told himself to walk away.

He didn't, though.

"Hey, what can I get ya?" Elliott asked, but there was no mistaking his tone, the shifting of his shoulders as he leant against the edge of the bar. 

Taejoon tried to seem like he wasn't watching or listening but that was sort of his whole deal, though listening to the guy he was pining for lay his sweet moves on someone else wasn't exactly the kind of thing he was usually talking about. 

Elliott folded his arms on the bar while the other person smiled and posed at him and was so transparent about the fact that it wasn't a drink they had come to the bar for that it made every muscle in Taejoon's body tense. 

He felt his hand begin the shake around his glass and looked down into the depths of the liquid, telling himself to stop being so stupid, to just get up and leave because nothing good could ever come of staying here.

He pressed his hands to the counter and stood.

"Going so soon, Cryp?" Elliott suddenly piped up as he turned away. "Didn't you like it?" 

Taejoon was confused. Had it been that obvious how riled up it got him to see Elliott flirting with anyone else?

"That's an Elliott special right there," he continued, pointing to the glass. "Kinda hurting my feelings here. At least stay and finish it."

Now Taejoon was really confused. Why would Elliott want him to hang around on the edge of his flirting?

Unless... no... was Elliott trying to make him jealous? Did he know? Anger spiked through him once more. 

"I just have to go," he muttered.

-

He burst through the doors of the Paradise Lounge, chest tight and aching as he was hit by the cool night air. Legs shaking, he headed to the disgusting side alley, leaning his back against the wall as he sucked in desperate breaths. It hadn't just been Elliott; the place had been loud and crowded and that last nasty little thought had been enough to tip him over the edge. 

He sighed as his breath began to slow, looking up to the darkened sky and wondering just what the hell was wrong with him. He took one last deep breath and pushed himself away from the wall. Coming here had been a mistake; he couldn't control these awful feelings he was having for Elliott but he could stop indulging them. He could stop torturing himself and learn to accept the fact that he wanted something he was never going to have.

"Cryp- uh, Hyeon?"

Taejoon looked over to see Elliott standing in front him, a bar towel held loosely in his hands and his face a picture of concern. 

"You alright man? You kind of bolted right out of there."

He approached Taejoon slowly as if scared he might frighten him off. 

"I - It's nothing. Too many people," he muttered. 

Elliott seemed unconvinced. "You're sure? You need anything? I can go grab you some water or-"

"I'm fine," Taejoon said firmly, walking towards Elliott and the exit of the alley.

Elliott stopped him with the strong curl of his fingers at Taejoon's elbow. "You don't look fine," he said gently. 

Taejoon turned to face him, inches away from him, well aware of the closeness and the grip on his arm. 

The air was sparking suddenly, and Taejoon completely forgot all jealousy because whatever Elliott had been sending out to that stranger at the bar it hadn't been _this_. 

He let out a small breath. "Thank you, but I am fine..."

Elliott released his fingers just a little. "You're sure?"

Taejoon felt his stupid crush transform and solidify. The jealousy now was at some other version of him that could have this, some version who could fall without knowing he could lose it all in a moment. He closed his eyes. He might have been a fool but he wasn't about to waste energy envying a man who no longer existed. 

"I am sure."

Elliott let him go, eyes lingering in a softly painful way. "Ok... you get home safe, man. I'll see you around."

"Yes, goodnight Elliott."


End file.
